


My brothers

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer, Balthazar and Gabriel are on a mission to clean out a demon nest when it ends up going horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My brothers

My brothers 

Lucifer managed to prop himself up on one arm while the other held the back of his neck in agony from hitting the ground. Lucifer groaned as he reached for his angel blade beneath the leaf litter on the floor of the forest where a nest of demons had been hiding leaving it up to Lucifer, Gabriel and Balthazar to clear them out. When they’d managed to find the nest however things didn’t exactly go the right way with Gabriel being pushed back with Balthazar while Lucifer was grabbed by the throat before being flung to the ground. Lucifer could hear the demons footsteps on the leaf litter approaching swiftly until he rolled over just in time to see Gabriel step in between him and the demon grabbing the angel blade that the demon had picked up somewhere in his hands. Gabriel grunted as he tried to hold the blade away from his body while the demon pressed harder trying to shove the blade into his abdomen all while Lucifer watched from the ground. Balthazar was unconscious at the other end of the battlefield so Lucifer made a move to help Gabe but he suddenly winced in pain, clutching at his side with a cry from what he could only assume were at least 4 broken ribs. Gabriel flared his wings in an attempt to get better leverage and balance but to little avail the demon was too powerful finally managing to overwhelm the archangels strength with it’s own shoving the blade into Gabriel’s abdomen. 

Lucifer watched helplessly as the demon slowly pressed the angel blade into Gabriel’s abdomen on the left side. Gabriel cried out as the blade pierced his flesh then fell forward as the blade was shoved all the way to the other side of his body and as blood swiftly stained his clothing Gabe fell to his knees making choking sounds from his own blood getting caught in his throat. Lucifer gritted his teeth in anger, flipping his angel blade in his hand then tossing it at the demon hitting it square in the chest killing it instantly before he bore the pain of his broken ribs to catch Gabriel then ease him to the ground. Balthazar awoke just in time to watch Lucifer lay Gabriel on his back with an angel blade jutting from his side while blood oozed down his body to stain the ground beneath him causing Balthazar to of course bolt to his brother’s side. Lucifer placed his hands over Gabriel’s that were covering the wound around the angel blade’s blade trying to apply more pressure in order to stop the bleeding only succeeding to make Gabriel gasp out in pain more. 

“Easy Gabriel, easy” Lucifer chanted to his younger brother trying to quell his mind but to little avail. 

“Lucifer, we need to get him to the healers!” Balthazar stated with urgency in his voice

“First we need to stabilize him Balthazar” Lucifer corrected ripping off a piece of his shirt to press around the wound. 

“He won’t make it if we don’t go now!” Balthazar insisted looking at the severity of the wound. 

“Yeah…your right, hang in there Gabriel” Lucifer pleaded as he picked Gabriel up bridal style causing the young archangel to cry out once more in pain. 

Lucifer took off flying Gabriel directly through hell to the healers ignoring the pain from his own injury to do so with Balthazar hot on his heels. Lucifer burst threw the doors of the healers chambers shouting out to them that he needed help immediately as he took Gabriel to the emergency chambers then laid him on one of the treatment tables. Gabriel was barely conscious now with blood dripping from the wound as well as spilling out of his mouth while pained expressions continued to cross his face. Four healers came running into the chamber that Lucifer had laid Gabriel in with shocked expressions crossing their faces as soon as they entered causing them all to get to work twice as fast. 

“Lu…Luci…fer…” Gabriel choked out with pain and fear flashing in his hazel eyes 

“It’s okay, the healers are going to help you” Lucifer assured his little brother who weakly grabbed his hand. Lucifer looked down at Gabriel’s hand now wrapped around his then smiled back up at him as he wrapped his own fingers around Gabriel’s hand. The healers busily worked on Gabriel trying to determine just how severe the injury was by rolling him onto his right side while moving his wings out of the way. Gabriel was squeezing Lucifer’s hand as hard as he could in his weakened state while his elder brother gently caressed his temple, wiping away the sweat that was streaming down Gabe’s face. After a few minutes the healers told Lucifer he’d have to leave so they could begin the procedure of pulling out the blade then repairing the damage and as much as Lucifer didn’t want to leave he knew he’d only be in the way but just as he put Gabriel’s hand on the table he felt Gabriel’s hands on his arm causing Lucifer to spin around. 

“Luci…fer…please…don’t go…” Gabriel pleaded taking ragged breaths 

“It’s alright, I’ll be back when they’re finished” Lucifer assured Gabriel as one of the female healers in the room placed a gentle hand on Gabriel’s temple allowing her grace to slowly knock the pained young one out. Lucifer gave a nod to the healer then left to allow them to do their jobs, heading out to join Balthazar in the marble hallway just outside the healing chambers. 

“How is he?” Balthazar asked as soon as Lucifer emerged from the chambers with his head hung to his chest. 

“Scared, in pain but other then that he’s doing better then expected” Lucifer stated swallowing hard as he averted his gaze from Balthazar. 

“Will he…will he make it?” Balthazar asked hesitantly, looking to the floor momentarily then back up at Lucifer. 

Lucifer didn’t respond only bit his bottom lip as he looked at a nearby wall trying desperately to hold in the emotion that was bubbling over. Balthazar nodded his understanding then was about to walk away when he heard the thud of Lucifer’s knees hitting the ground causing him to spin around only to see Lucifer on his knees with his face buried in his hands, sobbing. Balthazar was a little shocked at first but then simply gave an understanding smile as he walked over to Lucifer, wrapping his arms around him to allow Lucifer to cry on his shoulder. 

“He’s…this…this is…all my…fault…” Lucifer sobbed 

“Hush…Lucifer…come now…you don’t want anyone to see you like this.” Balthazar stated warmly 

“I don’t…care” Lucifer sobbed again cause he truly didn’t care what others thought at this moment all that mattered was that his little brother was okay. 

“That’s enough now…come on…let’s take you to get your ribs treated” Balthazar suggested as he helped Lucifer to his feet then watched as Lucifer ran a hand over his face to clear away the tears. Balthazar smiled then led Lucifer into one of the simpler treatment rooms then found a healer that wasn’t currently busy to treat Lucifer’s broken ribs. 

(~)

Several hours passed with very little to no word on Gabriel’s condition causing Lucifer to become more concerned by the minute while Balthazar who was also worried tried to comfort Lucifer. Just as Lucifer started pacing an indication he was at the end of his patience a healer came out that he recognized as being the one that had knocked Gabriel out just before he’d left. Lucifer looked towards the healer with worry etched all over his features, dreading what he was about to hear from her as he walked towards the healer paying no mind to his bandaged ribs. 

“How is he?” Lucifer asked with a slight crack in his voice 

“He’s resting Lucifer in recovery but Gabriel sustained serious injury from the blade so he’ll need time to recover” The healer told him gently 

“But he’ll live? Right?” Balthazar followed up from behind Lucifer

“He should yes, but like I said he did sustain serious injury and is in critical condition” She told them plainly 

“Can I…see him?” Lucifer swallowed around the lump in his throat 

“Yep, follow me. Also I’ll need to take a look at your ribs,” The healer told him as she started showing them into the back. The very back was where they kept the most critically injured angels but at the moment it was only Gabriel lying in one of the beds in the cubical style rooms. 

“Gabriel!” Lucifer exclaimed in a harsh whisper as he moved to Gabriel’s side 

Lucifer looked Gabriel over to see what they’d done revealing the bandages on his torso all the way to his chest from where they’d had to do the surgery to repair the internal damage. There was a tube running from Gabriel’s hand to an IV bag containing a special herbal remedy that the healer’s had whipped up to bring Gabriel back to strength, his breathing was shallow and ragged judging from his chest. Lucifer felt a jab of sadness enter his heart as he looked at his younger brother looking so fragile all because he’d tried to save him even though Lucifer was the elder brother. The healer came up beside Lucifer snapping him out of his haze as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder guiding him to sit on a nearby stool where she removed his shirt then began to unwrap the bandages from his ribs. 

“Well seeing as everything seems to be in order here I’m going to go fill out the paperwork before Michael blows a gasket” Balthazar stated giving Lucifer a gentle tap on the shoulder then left. 

Lucifer hissed through his teeth as the healer felt along his bruised ribs to see how they were healing. The healer apologized then pressed a little of her grace into Lucifer’s sides to enhance the healing process before wrapping them back up to prevent further damage until they fully healed. Lucifer thanked the healer then started waiting and watching Gabriel for signs of coming too. 

(~) 

Night soon came to heaven but Lucifer remained by Gabriel’s side eventually moving closer to the bed so he could take hold of Gabe’s hand. Lucifer ran his thumb over the top of Gabriel’s hand when suddenly Gabriel let out a soft moan catching Lucifer’s attention as he looked up at Gabriel’s face just as he was opening his eyes. Lucifer smiled happily at seeing Gabriel waking up then felt him wrap his hand around Lucifer’s weakly. 

“Luce…Luci…” Gabriel stammered over his dry throat 

“Hush, Gabriel…Hush, don’t talk” Lucifer encouraged leaning up to press his hand to Gabriel’s temple. 

“You…kept your…promise” Gabriel managed to rasp out with a smile 

“Oh Gabe, of course I did” Lucifer told him with a warm smile 

Gabriel remained in critical condition for about a week then was moved to the recovery wards but an infection set back his recovery by several months cause he tried to push himself too much. Lucifer was right there though all the way through his recovery joined by Balthazar who would come in every now and then to check on Gabriel’s progress. Gabriel would admit the whole experience wasn’t fun but in the end it made him stronger plus if it meant saving Lucifer he’d do it all over again.


End file.
